


Eden

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott sees her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden

"I saw Allison today," Scott says as he's mixing the batter for muffins that are for a charity bake sale at the Sheriff's station. 

Stiles stops what he's doing and stares into the almost ready bowl of frosting before slowly turning to face Scott. Scott, who's still determindly mixing the dough. "What?"

"I don't know, I saw her."

"Scott, she's..."

"You don't have to tell me!" Scott snaps, but doesn't stop what he's doing.

Stiles opens his mouth, closes it and gawks at his best friend. "Little more info would be great, you know."

Finally Scott pauses and sighs. His shoulders slump. "She was standing on our driveway. I.." He seems to be unable to continue and Stiles lays a hand on his back. Scott swallows, "I thought I was imagining things at first, I don't know maybe I was. Maybe I'm losing it."

Stiles worries his lip, "Well, you know this town."

Scott lets out a miserable half-laugh half-sob and nods. "At first I couldn't move, but then she waved at me and before I even knew it I was running towards her. She.. she smiled at me."

_The wind had made her long, dark hair dance in the air. The strands had swept across her face, risen up, and formed something like a crown around her head. The cold, bitter wind had blown through her thin dress, but it hadn't seemed to affect her. She had looked regal standing there, all in white, surrounded by snowflakes._

When Scott didn't say anything more, seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, Stiles prompted him. His mind going hundred different directions at the same time, already considering consequences, reasons. "Did you touch her? Did she say anything? 

"No, I didn't touch her." Scott replies, but seems to be far away from Melissa's and dad's old kitchen, Stiles' kitchen now.

Stiles rubs the nape of his neck, frustrated. "Scott, focus. Did she say anything?"

Scott looks down, hiding his eyes. "Yeah, she.. She said something.

Stiles puts his hand on his hips, blinks rapidly. "Yeeees?"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it.. What the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles almost roars, scared.

Scott snaps his head up, his eye glowing red, but Stiles isn't backing down. "Scott."

"She said a part of me will always be hers."

Stiles feels a shiver going through his whole body like a cold is enveloping him. He knew he should've reacted to the dreams he's had, but he hadn't. Had convinced himself that they were just that, dreams. Nightmares. But when were they ever just something in Beacon Hills. He should've known better. 

"She looked beautiful, you know."

Almost paralyzing fear grips Stiles. "Scott.." 

He must've sounded desperate, terrified, because suddenly Scott's there, hands around Stiles. "I'm sorry, I love you and everybody, but I just, I just have to go."

Stiles tries to hold on to Scott's sweater, force his hands around him, all the while talking, babbling. Telling him how it's not real, it's not. How things will get better, they'll heal, but gently Scott makes him let go. They stand there motionless for a second as suddenly Scott glances at the doorway, smiles.

"Hi," he says to something Stiles can't see and takes a step, two before air shimmers and a white light immerses him, leaving Stiles standing there, alone. 

_I'm going to have to talk to him first, okay. There's not many of us left and he's been pretty closed off ever since Derek._

_"He's going to be fine."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Just have faith in me, love."_

*

Stiles runs through the woods as fast as he can. The old bullet wound is slowing him down significantly, hurting him, but he doesn't care. 

When he finally makes it to the clearing there's nothing there. Nothing. No Nemeton. He slumps down, feet not holding him up anymore. He's so tired. He closes his eyes.

"You've gotten old," a familiar voice says.

Stiles' eyes snap open. His eyes zero on the shape he knows so well, drinking the sight of him.

A sob escapes him. "You're not really here."

"It's me."

"It can't be."

"Look at the ground."

Stiles scans the soil until he notices it, feels it. A sprout.

He breathes, whispers. "Derek." 

"Yes," he hears from right beside him. It doesn't take Stiles a second to grab Derek, press his face against his neck, breathe him in, letting his scent wash over him and lull him into peace. He doesn't know how long he's been there, doesn't feel the bad angle, how being on his knees should hurt him, but it doesn't. Nothing hurts. Finally he dares to look at him, inspect every piece of the face he loves so much, afraid to find something amiss, but there's nothing wrong. There's just Derek, looking exactly like the day he..

"You look perfect," Stiles says quietly, not trying to stop the tears that are falling down his cheeks.

Derek trails a finger across Stiles' face, wipes the tears away. "I swear it's me."

"How could it be you? How could it be her?"

"Her?"

"Allison."

"Allison? She was here? I don't really have clear memories where I've been or what I've done. But I knew the portal was open for just a little while. I had to come. I don't know about the others." He squints his eyes, looking adorably like the Derek Stiles remembers. "At least I don't remember them right now. But I remember you, our life."

"I missed you so much," Stiles says, voice breaking in the middle.

Derek doesn't let him say more, and kisses him. First gently, then harder, desperately. It feels like Stiles has been thirsty for a decade and he's finally allowed to drink. 

Later they're laying on the ground, pressed chest against chest, arms around each other. They've been quiet for a long time when Derek breaks the silence. "I was kidding, you know."

"About?" Stiles asks, carding his fingers through Derek's hair.

"You don't look old at all."

Stiles laughs, long and carefree. Doesn't even realize he hasn't laughed like that in a long time. "Oh yeah, I'm a soon-to-be silver fox. Just ask the new receptionist at the station."

This makes Derek frown, push himself up, "I'm sorry, I didn't think at all. I told you to continue with your life, and I'm happy you've done so. I just wanted to see you, when I had the chance."

"Derek," Stiles grips his husband's hand with his own and turns it to show his ring finger. "Recognize it?"

"It's the one I gave you." Derek says quietly.

"Yeah. I tried, I swear. I've had fun too, but I've missed you constantly. It hasn't been easy."

"How long has it been?"

"Eight years."

"Oh." Derek swallows. "I didn't realize. How is everyone?"

"Gone, mostly. Lydia's going to become a president, I'm pretty sure."

Derek cracks a smile. "I knew it." Then a smile falls from his face and he turns his head as if he's listening to something. "I'm gonna have to go."

Stiles feels like his heart stops. "No!"

"I can't stay here any longer. I wish I could."

"Let me come with you. Scott went with Allison!"

"You have a life here, Stiles!"

"I don't have anything without you!"

"Stiles.."

"Are you saying I can't come?" Stiles' heart starts to hammer so hard he's sure every supernatural creature within a hundred mile radius can hear it. 

Derek looks at him as if memorizing him. "Yes, no. I don't know. You're alive."

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Derek. I can't handle losing you the second time, you understand. I almost killed myself the last time."

"What!"

"I.. not on purpose, not.. really."

"You drank." Derek says matter of factly, looking down.

"I'm better now."

"That's good, I'm glad. I'm sorry I came to.." Derek starts to say, shaking his head.

"No, Derek, no! This is the first time after you died that I've been truly happy. Please, let me come with you."

Derek looks into Stiles' sad, amber eyes, hoping he was a better man. Someone who could let go, but he can't. Not even in death. "I don't really want to let you go either."

"Good." Stiles smiles, radiant.

"Take my hand."

"Always."

*

Lydia's glad she's alone in the lake house taking some time off for herself for the upcoming elections when she feels it. 

They're leaving, she thinks. She'll be the last one. 

Her wail for her friends echoes through land and time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying something new, not really sure if it works. I feel like this is kinda awkward, but it's been sitting on my hard drive for months, so here ya have it. I hope it's not terrible. 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say hi.


End file.
